Untitled
by delusional-lady
Summary: This is a yaoi fic which has no lemon but contains subtle hints. ShigureHatori. One shot. You have been warned. Please leave a review. Arigato gozaimasu.


Untitled as of yet..  
  
written by: delusional_lady  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.   
  
A/N: This is actually the first one shot Fruits Basket I have ever completed. :) Yatta! I guess I better warn you that this fic contains yaoi and mature themes. There is no lemon here and quite a bit of sillyness. Only a little bit though..   
  
Hatori frowned. This was the third time this week. Whoever it was that had been sending him mushy love letters obviously thought that she had a chance with him. The doctor sank back into his seat and massaged his forehead. He did not need to deal with this kind of problem right now. He supposed it was all Momiji's fault. The young blonde had managed to coerce him into giving educational talks about health in the school.   
  
"Why so stressed out, Ha_to_ri!" Shigure's cheerful voice sang out. Hatori stiffened. Here was his cousin to bring more stress into his life. It was amazing how a carefree guy like Shigure could enter his house without being detected. Of course, Hatori knew that there was a lot more to his cousin that meets the eye.   
  
Instead of answering, Hatori tossed the pink scented envelope at the other. Shigure caught it and chuckled as he smelled the envelope. "It's scented. My, my Ha-san!" He remarked, grinning like a chesire cat. He proceeded to open it and read the message. "That's the third letter I've gotten this week. I still have to give talks to the other students." Hatori muttered, running his hand through his hair. The truth was, he really wasn't bothered by the letters themslves. It was just the possibility of a girl latching herself onto him that was the problem.   
  
"So basically, you need to make all the females in the school stay away from you." Shigure said, as if reading his mind. Hatori nodded his head. With a cunning smile, Shigure said, "Daijobou Ha-san. I have a plan."   
  
The next morning found Hatori in the faculty room, preparing himself for the day. Shigure had assured him that with his plan, no girl would even dare to touch him. He didn't know whether he should really trust his cousin's idea or not but right now, it was better than the risk of transforming into his jyuunishi form.   
  
"Hatori-san, it's already eight. Shall we proceed to the classroom?" Hatori looked up and saw a teacher with thick glasses.   
  
Great, even the teachers were a threat to him.   
  
Juna-sensei was just about to grab hold of his arm when the door burst open and in came a woman with her hair tied up in a small pony tail. A few strands of black hair managed to escape the trap though, and framed her face.   
  
"Ha-san, I was wondering when you would come out. We have to hurry so we won't be late for your talk." The woman said, running towards him. She wrapped both hands around him and pressed her body to his. To the doctor's surprise, he did not transform. This only meant that... For the first time, Hatori noticed that the woman-man was wearing a nurse's uniform. The name on the tag was Shi-ho.   
  
Familiar eyes sparkled at him and winked. "Shi-ho.." Hatori muttered, testing the name on his lips, not wanting to commit the mistake of calling his lover by his real name. With a smile that could almost pass for shyness, "Shi-ho" extracted himself from Hatori's embrace and hurried out of the room. Hatori took his folders and followed soon after, leaving a very dumbfounded Juna-sensei in the background.   
  
Tohru sat in her seat, awaiting Hatori-san to arrive. First period class was cancelled due to the educational talk Hatori would give them. She was excited to see the doctor since it provided a chance for her to discover something about the older Souma. Of course, she couldn't allow the others to think that she knew the doctor personally. It would only attract unwanted attention and questions that might lead to something she would definitely have difficulty answering. Following her decision, Tohru sat up straighter and tried to look serious.   
  
Kyou noticed the sudden action Tohru made and sweatdropped. If anything, Tohru looked like a baka deshi with funny-looking beany eyes. The same look she wore when he told her to stop looking so dumb all the time. Looking at her for so long almost made him wanna laugh.  
  
The orange-haired lad's stare did not go unnoticed by Yuki. The latter narrowed his eyes, a bit jealous that Kyou would shower Tohru with such intense gaze. He even considered leaving the room when he noticed a slight tremble in Kyou's body. The curves of the neko's mouth turned upward and his lips were quivering. A few seconds later, the lad under observation started laughing. The sight reminded Yuki of the time when Shigure couldn't stop laughing upon learning that Tohru lived in a tent.   
  
  
  
Yuki relaxed visibly when he realized that Kyou did not seem to be interested in Tohru in *that* way. "Baka neko.." He whispered, shaking his head. Kyou finally managed to stop laughing and turned to look at his long-time rival suddenly. His sharp ears caught a phrase that would normally set him off. However this time.. it seemed as if it was uttered lovingly..? He did not have time to follow that train of thought because the door suddenly opened and Hatori entered.   
  
Following the doctor was a very attractive nurse. Both Yuki and Kyou blinked their eyes in surprise. There was something vaguely familiar about the nurse.   
  
"Good morning. I am Doctor Hatori Souma. Your school has invited me to give a talk on health risks. Now I don't want to waste time giving a very long speech so why don't you just raise your hand and voice out your questions." Hatori said, wanting to get this done and over with. A young man with short black hair raised his hand.   
  
"Hatori-sensei, what is the name of that lovely young nurse?" He asked. Laughter burst in the room. Shigure grinned at the question and decided to answer the question himself. "Shi-ho. Shi-ho Souma." He answered. More hands were raised.   
  
"Shi-ho Souma, would that make you Hatori-sensei's relative or his wife?" A lady with long brown locks asked. The two adult Soumas exchanged glances. "She's my wife." Hatori answered without hesitation. Groans erupted from different parts of the classroom.   
  
Tohru clapped her hands in glee. She didn't know Hatori-san had a wife! How lovely! Now she has learned another thing about the Souma's familt doctor! Yuki and Kyou glanced at each other, both guessing who Shi-ho Souma really was. Now that they knew who she, or rather he was, the question why he was so familiar was answered.   
  
After classes, Yuki and Kyou were not surprised to find the house empty. Tohru, however, wondered whered the writer disappeared to. "I don't think Shigure is going to come home for dinner tonight, Honda-san." Yuki said in a soft tone. The girl looked at him, a bit confused. "Forget that inu! What's for dinner?" Kyou butted in. At the mention of cooking, Tohru's eyes brightened up.   
  
It was awkward, to say the least. Normally, Shigure would act as the bridge between them but since he was not here.. Kyou had one palm resting on his chin and the other drumming on the table while Yuki simply stared at the wall behind him. After a while, it began to get boring and Kyou found himself itching for a reaction from the mouse.   
  
"Oi!" Kyou called out. Yuki blinked, surprised. Suddenly, the orange-haired furball started laughing. For a moment, the silver haired teen simply stared at him before joining Kyou in laughter as well. Tohru smiled when she heard a pair of synchronized laughter.   
  
"It's good to know that they are finding comfort in each other's company. Although they do not show it, being cursed with the jyuunishi is a lot harder, emotionally." Tohru thought, not only referring to Yuki and Kyou but also to Hatori and Shigure.   
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Finally.." Hatori muttered, lying on the bed. He was tired from giving health education all day. At least, today was the finaly day of it. He closed his eyes and was about to go to sleep when he felt a figure looming over him. "Shigure..." He sighed, opening his eyes to glance at his handsome lover. Shigure had already dropped the *Shi-ho* act and had returned the nurse uniform to Ayame. He had to admit that it was nice to have Shigure around while he was in school. The man knew exactly how to keep the class lively. He smiled as he remembered the stunned looks everyone gave him.   
  
"Now you won't be bothered by anymore love quotes, eh?" Shigure teased. Hatori smiled and nodded his head. He pulled Shigure's head down for a soft kiss. Knowing his lover wouldn't be satisfied with just a simple act, he groped for the lube on the bedside table. Unexpectedly, a hand stopped him. "Now now Ha_to_ri, I know you're tired from giving health talks all week. Tonight, you will simply rest." Shigure said, bringing out a bottle of massage oil from his hakama,   
  
Without haste, Shigure stripped his lover, leaving only his boxers behind. He then poured a generous amount of oil on Hatori's chest and started massaging. The doctor closed his eyes and simply felt for his koi's touch. Shigure had very good hands. Not having a lot of experience in this field, Hatori could not compare but he was quite sure that the writer was exceptionally amazing. Shigure's hands possessed the skill to make him writhe in ecstacy or casue him to fall into a relaxed slumber. This time, it was the latter.   
  
"Sweet dreams, koi." Shigure whispered, kissing Hatori's forehead, before stripping down to his boxers and snuggling close to his dragon. 


End file.
